


Back to the Start

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Cancer, Gen, M/M, Tsukishima is a doctor, Yamaguchi is a single parent, its half doctor stuff and half GLORIOUS FLUFF, kaito being an adorable 5 year old, pining tsukishima
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2118681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima was almost ready to call his time in pediatrics a success- none of the kids had been bratty or annoying. Then, a little boy with dirty blond hair, too-pale skin, and a light spattering of freckles started crying.</p>
<p>[Basically, Tsukkishima and Yamaguchi meet again, years after high school.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hello Again

Normally, Tsukishima wouldn’t be anywhere near the pediatrics ward; years of school and medical training could never change the fact he was Not Good with children. But they were short staffed and the nurse- Hikari maybe? Said that he would only be doing one or two more examinations before she would send him back to the main building where he could walk around and examine adults with his lab coat flaring dramatically. 

Tsukishima was almost ready to call his time in pediatrics a success- none of the kids had been bratty or annoying, but then, a little boy with dirty blond hair, too-pale skin, and a light spattering of freckles started crying.

“Hey now,” he said, bending down to the kids level to talk, “What’s your problem? It’s just a check up.”

The kid started to cry harder, rubbing at his face and kicking out his legs on the examination table. Yep. Tsukishima was definitely Not Good with kids. He awkwardly patted the boy’s shoulder, not prepared to deal with the waterworks, and hoped that a nurse of the kids parents would show up to help. 

Then the father showed up; and sure, Tsukishima was used to seeing old classmates and ex teammates, nothing could have prepared him for this.

Standing shell shocked in the doorway was no one other than Yamaguchi Tadashi, and though he still had the same freckles and cat-like eyes, it was obvious things had changed since he had rejected Tsukishima, years ago at a team reunion. He was skinnier, and his sweater drooped around his shoulders like he was drowning in it, but at the same time, when he looked over to Kaito he seemed more alive, more awake than Tsukishima had ever seen him.

Before they could have a proper reunion with Tsukki asking where the hell he got a kid, said kid spoke up, yelling, “Papa!” before sliding off the table and limping to Yamaguchi, enveloping his legs in a hug, “Papa I don’t like the hospital can we go home?” 

To Tsukishima, it felt a bit like his heart had just sunken into his chest. Sure, his crush on Yamaguchi was old (and if the last time they saw each other was an indication, unrequited) but seeing him comfort his own kid still hurt. Clearing his throat, Tsukishima tried to remain professional, “Yamaguchi, can you get your kid to stay calm? I can get this over with quickly, and you can go home faster that way.” 

Yamaguchi gulped nervously and nodded, picking up his son and placing him on the table, “Kaito,” he asked, “Can you promise me you’ll be good for the doctor? If you are, we can go look at the pet store.” 

“Really Papa?” Kaito said, now looking at Tsukishima as if he had the answers to the universe, “Can we see Dad too?”

Well. That was new, Tsukishima almost choked and he looked at Yamaguchi who was very carefully not meeting his gaze. He spoke softly, staring at the child’s scale next to the door, “No Kaito. Dad has a girlfriend now, remember? Just remember, Doctor Tsukishima just has to look at what hurts… Can you tell him what’s wrong like a big boy?”

Kaito huffed, and crossed his arms clearly used to this answer, “My leg hurts an’ my arm hurts a bit an’ I keep gettin’ nosebleeds. An’ Kou says I have cooties when I cough so she won’t play with me.”

“Really?” Tsukishima asked, letting Kaito prattle on about his friend as he looked over the offending areas; there were lots of bruises littering Kaito’s skin, but he could just be an energetic kid… yet there were little red spots, almost like a rash surrounding them. That was more alarming. Gently, Tsukishima moved Kaito’s head, and seeing enlarged lymph nodes on his neck he knew there was definitely an infection, but as he ran his hands down the small chest looking for any odd bites, he noticed how Kaito’s stomach was slightly swollen. The soft touches and quite room seemed to lull him, and soon Kaito was dosing off on the examination table, slumping and making the thin paper that covered it crinkle and crack.

Inside his head, Tsukishima put the pieces together, and cringed. He could be wrong, after all, he didn’t usually work with kids, and sometimes strange infections popped up, but Kaito would need blood tests…

Turning to the smaller man, he decided to remain professional and gave the bad news, “Yamaguchi, you need make an appointment with a pediatric oncologist. There is one at the hospital here, and she can take the blood tests needed to confirm my diagnostic.” 

“Tsuk-Tsukishima, you didn’t say the diagnostic yet.” He pointed out, whispering as if Kaito wasn’t passed out on the table, biting his lip and worrying at the sleeves of his sweater, “Is Kaito going to be ok?”

Tsukishima chewed the inside of his lip, normally breaking the news to a family wasn’t this hard, and he could generally stay over the drama, but this wasn’t a stranger. This was Yamaguchi Tadashi, the boy who used to take home birds when they fell from nests and who screamed at him when his pissy attitude become too much. Deciding bluntness was the best option, he said “He probably has leukemia, but it would take looking through his family history and getting tests to see if I’m right.”

It was like all the colour in Yamaguchi drained out, he stood stock still like a deer in the headlights, “You’re- Tsukki we aren’t in high school- Don’t joke around. That’s too mean.”  
“This isn’t something I’d joke about” He replied, and Yamaguchi seemed to shrink in on himself. The soles of his shoes scrapped against the floor and he stumbled backwards, letting the wall support him. Scrubbing at the freckles on his cheeks, he let out a shaky breath, and tried to collect himself.

After an age of silence, Yamaguchi let out a shaky laugh, “I’m sorry. I’m being pathetic right now. We- I need- Payment plans.”


	2. You haunt me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima and Yamaguchi agree to talk over coffee. 
> 
> Kuroo is both a terrible influence and a good friend.

They got through the gist of the plans in an hour, but Yamaguchi kept frowning, constantly flipping through the sheets to compare them and reevaluate his choices while Kaito snored lightly against his arm. At this rate, Tsukishima doubted he was ever going to get out of pediatrics. There was another rustle as Yamaguchi shuffled through the papers again. And again.

“Do you want to take those and talk to me later?” Tsukishima asked. He honestly wanted to talk to Yamaguchi, find out about how the kid and everything that had happened since high school, but he couldn’t help being annoyed at how long it was taking. Mostly because they weren’t actually talking about anything—it was just Yamaguchi reading, asking a few questions about the diagnostic process, then reading again. 

“Does it have to be another appointment?” Another shuffle as Yamaguchi compared the first paper to the last one. 

“If you don’t like hospitals I can take you out for coffee.” He said, mentally punching himself. Coffee sounded like a date, like romance. He’d messed up their old friendship by trying to add romance, and while Tsukishima hated to admit it, he’d missed it. College was lonely, even with Bokuto and Kuroo, and he wanted their high school friendship back.   
Yamaguchi was ignorant of all his thoughts; he just smiled and replied, “That would be great Tsukishima. Should I put my number in your phone?” 

Tsukishima nodded and dutifully handed it over—then Yamaguchi laughed. It made Tsukishima’s mouth go a bit dry as the tension eased out of Yamaguchi’s shoulders and he picked up Kaito, leaving the phone on the crinkling paper on the table. Looking up at Tsukishima softly he said, “Thank you. I’m- I’m sorry. We have a lot of catching up to do.”  
Tsukishima nodded, “Yeah. But…” He linked his hands together awkwardly, “It looks like you have to worry about your kid right now, huh?” 

Yamaguchi nodded, opening the door to let himself out of the office, “See you, Tsukishima.”

\--

He didn’t mean to go to Kuroo’s bar after work-- it just sort of happened. He clocked out of his shift and walked into the gloomy Tokyo evening on autopilot, the shock of seeing Yamaguchi again, especially with a kid, was too much. He needed a drink. 

Kuroo was at the bar when he stepped in, and a drink was waiting for him when he took a stool. Tsukishima give it a glance, it looked like beer, but Kuroo had used him as a guinea pig for new cocktails before and the sriracha vodka still haunted his nightmares. So much spice. So much pain. So not worth it. A memory of Yamaguchi flitted through his head, and with a to hell with it, Tsukishima downed the drink in one go. Like most of the things Kuroo gave him, it was awful and he scrunched up his face at the bitter taste.  
“I’m guessing that you don’t like it then?” Kuroo asked, wiping down like a bad stereotype, “You just looked like you needed something strong. Bad day at work?”

“Something like that. Saw someone I didn’t expect.” 

“Ohoho, an ex?” 

“I saw Yamaguchi.” Saying it out loud made it feel more real, but Tsukishima still felt weird about it. They weren’t really exes—they hadn’t even dated, and considering the kid, Tsukishima could probably chalk himself up as a bad one night stand, “He’s got a kid.” 

“Ouch.” Kuroo cringed, grabbing the glass and filling it up with normal beer from the tap. He ruffled Tsukishima’s hair after setting the drink down, smiling when Tsukishima swatted him away and readjusted his glasses. He’d been there after Yamaguchi stopped answering texts, and he knew how Tsukishima blamed himself for it, “So— are you over it or are you going to try playing home wrecker?”

“I’m not playing home wrecker, that’s pathetic. We’re meeting for coffee sometime to talk about treatment options, it’s completely professional. His kid might have cancer.” 

“If you’re so certain.” Kuroo raised his eyebrow and poured a few shots in front of Tsukishima, then walked back to the other customers, knowing that Tsukishima would drink it. Soon enough the blonde was laying his head on the bar, rubbing the glass to make it ring. He looked miserable, and Kuroo decided to pity him by not pressing it, “C’mon, that’s enough for you. Either talk or go sleep on the couch.”

“Kuroo, I’m not drunk,” Tsukishima asserted, looking him directly in the eyes yet not moving his head from the counter. “You know I’m not drunk, and I’m an adult. If I want to drink and forget about my problems I will.”

“Well, I guess Mr. Adult doesn’t want my advice then? Because I thought he came here for the wisdom of his dear old senpai.”

Tsukishima’s head snapped up, and despite his claim, he was definitely tipsy, “I didn’t say that, asshole. I just… I want to forget what happened and get advice for when we go out together. To talk. About medical things,” he paused for a second as if he was trying to remember proper grammer, “and probably life things and rejection.”

Kuroo groaned, “You are totally trying to play home wrecker. Last time you tried to date him it didn’t work out, and you basically cried on my shoulder for two years.” 

“I’m not— his kid probably has cancer, and he’s- was my best friend for years. I’m not trying to get him back I swear-“Kuroo gave him a pointed look, “-look there are more important things and just—“

“Last time you tried to make tipsy excuses to me Bokuto bought a goat.”

“These aren’t excuses.” 

Kuroo sighed, and put his hand on Tsukishima’s shoulder. “All right, I have feed you dubiously free alcohol to make you tell the truth, so I’m just going to say I believe you, and tell you that I honestly think you should just be professional. Pretend you are dating someone else. Actually try dating someone else. Doesn’t matter. Just for my sanity don’t get involved. If he’s got a kid then he’s probably married, and definitely off limits.” 

“Mhm” Tsukishima agrred, looking part annoyed and part miserable, “What would you do if it was Kenma?”

“Then his mother would have killed me long ago because she’s known me since I was a toddler. Look, it’s not the same so just stick to the avoid mantra or keep him strictly in the platonic zone. Got it?” 

“Fine.”

“Don’t be so petulant Tsukki, the couch is still open even if you decided to be an ass to your dear old senpai."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo owns a bar called The Cat's Meow! It's just from a random headcannon of mine that he inherits it from his uncle, and I can't really think of a better profession for him. Bokuto owns a petting zoo. (With goats, and an owl cafe)


	3. Falling In Love At A Coffee Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of catching up! Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were friends for a long time before they fell out, so I think it would be easy for them to fall into the same sort of groove they used to have.

Yamaguchi texted him the next day.

[6:54] Hey Tsukishima, just wanted to update you on coffee! My students have been on top of their work lately, and Kaito’s babysitter is flexible, so anytime this weekend should be good, if you’re still interested. : ) 

Tsukishima looked it over on the train to work, brain still a little slow from a mix of hangover and morning. ‘Students’ meant that Yamaguchi was teaching somewhere, which was fitting, considering how he’d basically pulled Hinata and Kageyama through school once Yachi became too busy with college prep. He spared a second to wonder how they were doing for the Olympic draft, before texting back that he was free Sunday.

When Yamaguchi confirmed for nine o’clock, he realized that Yamaguchi had stopped calling him Tsukki. It was numbing in a way, proof of their separation, but Tsukishima still felt it as he headed into work. It felt like Kuroo was right about keeping away after all. 

\--

The café was a rather dingy, hipster sort of place that Yamaguchi [i]would[/i] patronize. Mismatched couches sat around dining tables haphazardly, as if inviting people to shuffle them around and make a mess of things for the servers. Still, it smelled like fresh coffee and looked clean, so Tsukishima kept his comments to himself and looked for a familiar mop of brown hair and freckles.He found him by the window, sitting in a floral armchair strait out of his grandmother’s living room, diligently grading a stack of papers. It was easy enough to sit down across from him. Yamaguchi looked up with a smile, “Tsukishima! I’m so glad you found the place alright. How’ve you been?”

“Alright, “he said, “How are things on your end?”

“Mhm... we could be better, Kaito’s been taking it in stride, but that might just be because he doesn’t understand it yet. I’ve been getting grey hairs over this paperwork.” 

“I can tell you that it’s just as bad on our end, if that makes you feel any better.”

“God, here I was thinking all you were doing was striding about in your fancy coat.”

“I do that too.” Tsukishima couldn’t help but grin. Yamaguchi was awful at being sarcastic—he used his hands too much and ended up flopping them in all directions to ‘prove’ his point. It was so ridiculous and familiar. 

“Knew it,” Yamaguchi flashed a smile back, “And anyway, I think I’ve got my plan figured out. Since you said we can’t really tell anything 100% until we’ve got tests done, I’m just going to start there.” 

He hummed in agreement, “Sounds like a plan.”

“Good! Then we’ll be back sometime this week. Between the two of us, my schedule is the only confusing one.” 

“The two of you?” Tsukishima was confused, “We’re not going to be joined by someone else?”

Yamaguchi’s smile faltered and he grit his teeth, “No.”

There was a pregnant pause. Tsukishima stared at him as he couldn’t believe anyone leaving him. Yamaguchi stared back, daring him to comment. 

Their waitress cleared her throat, breaking the tension. Awkwardly, she interrupted, “Hello! My name is Sora, what would you like to order today?” 

“I’ll take the special, thanks,” Yamaguchi gave him a potent look as he ordered, broadcasting load and clear that they weren’t going to talk about it any longer.

Tsukishima nodded, grateful he didn’t have to sit though the glare any longer, “Cappuccino, if you’ve got it.” The girl took off immediately, and he couldn’t blame her. He still felt awkward about saying anything.

They spent a few minutes like that, Yamaguchi turned back to his pile of papers and Tsukishima fiddled with the music app on his phone. When their drinks arrived Yamaguchi sighed, “Sorry about that.”

“Don’t mention it.” 

“So…” he started, trying to get them back to safe ground, “Doctor, huh?” 

“I went to school for bio, thought I’d do something with sharks.” Tsukishima said, “Did an internship on a boat and spent the whole thing being seasick. Then someone—Akaashi,  
you remember him from Fukurodani—suggested I keep studying. Do something more human.” 

“It suits you.” Yamaguchi mused, “But your bedside manor must be awful.”

Tsukishima clicked his tongue, but gave him the point, “Your students probably like you more than my patients like me.” 

“I’ve got a small army. The office fears the day I lead them to rebellion.”

“The school you work at is that bad?”

“Nah, the campus is gorgeous but they keep messing around my kid’s schedules, so if they can’t organize themselves I’m probably going to be the one who brings the complaints down to the principal.”

“Huh.” Tsukishima wasn’t surprised that Yamaguchi was a popular teacher. As far as he was concerned, it was hard not to love him. “No students cause problems?”

“Oh god, don’t get me started.” Yamaguchi put his head in his hands, “One of the know-it-alls keeps insisting that Basho and haikus aren’t valid forms of literature because ‘Haiku’s aren’t hard’. Every day I refrain from trying to put her in time out.”

“Make them write an essay about Basho, in haiku form.”

“If only. Her new roommate is much nicer, so I’m hoping it will rub off.” He shrugged, “Y’know how living with someone is.” 

“Yeah. Damn, I miss having a roommate.” Thinking about it, Tsukishima realized that he’d been living alone for almost two years already. Akiteru was probably right about getting a pet. “Last two I shared my apartment with got married.”

Yamaguchi scrunched up his nose, “My last ones kicked me out because Kaito was a whiny baby. I don’t think they had any right to complain as I was the one who took care of him.”

“Is he still? Whiny I mean.”

The freckled man blinked in surprise, “He’s a kid, Tsukishima. He’ll cry about knocking his arm then show off the bruise to all his friends.” 

“Oh. So long as he doesn’t do it all the time.” 

Then, Yamaguchi narrowed his eyes, “Are you suggesting something?” 

Tsukishima raised an eyebrow and took a sip of his coffee, pretending he knew what he was talking about, “Depends. What are you implying that I’m suggesting?”  
“I’m implying that you’re suggesting that you want to spend more time around Kaito.” 

He felt his ears go red beneath his glasses, “Well,” he said, “If it means I also get to spend time around his dad, then I’d say you’re right.”

It was Yamaguchi’s turn to blush that time, but he stuttered out, “Well, um, then—definitely. We can do that.” he turned to his coffee much too quickly, drinking with way more fuss than necessary. 

Tsukishima grinned and held out his cup in a mock toast, “Friends again?”

Yamaguchi nodded and knocked his mug on the cup’s rim, “Yeah. We can definitely do that.” 

They sat in a comfortable silence for a bit, with Yamaguchi flipping though his student’s papers and occasionally reading out quotes to Tsukishima, who in return told some of the weird stories from his residency. It was so easy to slip into old habits, they both ended up mentioning their high school memories, always stopping a bit short of senor year. When they’d finished a few cups and started packing up, Yamaguchi suggested, “if you’re still interested, I was planning to take Kaito to the museum, and we could always use a bit of dinosaur trivia…”

Tsukishima rubbed the back of his neck, “I thought that we agreed in sixth grade that the dinosaurs weren’t fair game.”

Looking up and fluttering his eyelashes, Yamaguchi said, “Oh, but that was so long ago, You’re brain can probably count as a dinosaur now.”

“I’m going to be the bigger man here and accept you’re invitation, you hobbit.”

“The hobbit hair was a phase! It’s not my fault I didn’t want to straighten it.”

“Dinosaurs! You hit me below the belt.”

Suddenly, the two of them made eye contact, and that was enough. They burst out laughing as they walked out onto the street. Before they parted, Yamaguchi said, “Text me when you’re free for the museum, yeah?”

“Yeah.” Tsukishima replied, “And text me before you go in for blood work, I can make sure you get a nice nurse.”

“It’s a deal, Tsukishima.”


End file.
